


It Was Love

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Series: It was Love [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> He’d made a fool of himself, not that it didn’t happen often mind you.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Souliebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/gifts).



> I received Souliebirds prompts for the batfam christmas exchange, this one didn't quite meet the requirements but I loved it and had fun writing it, so here it is. Also there isn't enough brutim in the world but that's just extra motivation. Enjoy!

Tim was twenty when he finally realized. He realized that he can feel. The feeling in his stomach wasn’t from indigestion. It was a relief really, that Bruce _didn’t_ give him indigestion. It’s not an ulcer from dealing with his shit all the time. He’s _feeling._

The need to vomit _wasn’t_ from food poisoning (ok, maybe sometime it was, but he’s never ever actually regretted eating the spoiled lasagna _it was delicious, Alfred)._ No, it was none of those very reasonable explanations, Tim was, _Tim was in love._

Not in the you-took-me-in-and-cared-for-me kind of way, but in the I-think-I-might-actually-be-in-love-with-you- _omigod-why-r-you-so-hot_ kind of way. Tim could remember it clearly, how in the beginning when he realized he loved him, Bruce had been talking for… Tim doesn’t know how long and he hadn’t absorbed a single word Bruce had said. Tim had been enthralled by the way Bruce’s hands moved along with his words, too busy with it that he forgot Bruce was actually talking. Then, then he had the gall to look at Tim in the eye and Tim just… just _openly stared at Bruce with his mouth hanging open._ He’d made a fool of himself, not that it didn’t happen often mind you.

So.

Tim was twenty when he realized he loved Bruce.

On the other hand, it took Bruce and entire year to come to terms with it. Tim had to sit through many variations of the ‘This Is So Wrong’ speech he could recite it by heart. And really, they were perfect for each other. Bruce gave speeches and Tim made power point presentations, nobody should be able to say that they have a lack of communication in their relationship. But it was _Bruce_ and _Tim,_ the kings of not knowing how to emote correctly, being tactless, and then getting butt hurt about it for six months.

And that very reason led to things like this, to them sitting side by side on the couch in the most trafficked living room watching the news (Not really but hey, nobody’s there to call them out). Tim leaned into Bruce throwing his legs over Bruce’s and Bruce trying not to openly stare down at Tim instead of the TV. It led to things like them sitting together in the library both reading quietly, Bruce splayed over the love seat. One foot on the ground and Tim sitting on top of him, his ankles crossed and Bruce’s other leg asleep between them. It led to moments like Tim rolling over one night in the bed and curling in on Bruce like a cat and Bruce just wrapping his arms around him tightly, content with knowing that he was finally forgiven.

“What are you thinking about?” Bruce asked after turning off the TV. It was useless to pretend they were watching it. Alfred definitely wouldn’t appreciate walking in on them with the TV on and ignoring it. Besides, Tim was already on Alfred’s bad side and didn’t need more reasons to be scolded. ( _“what do you mean that entire cake wasn’t for me? It was in the fridge!”)_

“What, I don’t get a penny this time?”

“I’ll give you all the pennies if you want.” Tim’s nose scrunched up and he shifted his head to look up at Bruce from his shoulder. He could see up his nostrils and it took him a moment to not giggle and make a joke about it. Bruce noticed, Tim knew Bruce noticed because he rolled his eyes at him and he repeated, “What are you thinking about?”

“Right now? About how useless the penny is. We’re business moguls can’t we write a petition about it?” Tim smiled proudly at making Bruce snort. Then he sighed, “I was just thinking about when we got together, ya know?”

“It was a very,” Bruce started. He was quiet for a moment, thinking of a good adjective to describe _the speech_. Tim knew it. “Tumultuous beginning.”

Tim raised an eyebrow. _Tumultuous_ seemed to put it lightly. Especially when he’d had over twenty hours of hearing the same excuses before they’d even reached the _good part._ (“ _Tim I’m twice your age.”)_ Tim laughed a little, let Bruce know what he’d thought of the blasé word choice. And Bruce joined him and shook his head.

“Did you ever actually listen back then?” Bruce asked. He rested is head on the back of the couch and turned just enough to see Ti out of the corner of his eye.

“Bruce,” Tim leaned back a little, away from Bruce's warmth and looked completely serious. “When do I ever really listen to you _now?_ And what makes you think I did back then?”

“Hmm, you’re right, my apologies darling.” Bruce chuckled. There was something warm accumulating in his stomach. And two years ago? It would have been explained away with some kind of physical ailment, like eating an entire cake half an hour ago. But that was just it, _it was love_ and if anyone ever asked Tim, it was a sickness. The kind that took over his mind and his body. That jumbled him around until his feet were where his head should be and then suddenly he walked on his hands.

“Apology accepted.” Tim took the control from Bruce’s relaxed hands and turned the TV back on. He switched it from the news station to the reruns he’d recorded a long time ago. The Grey Ghost title card showed on the screen and he smiled at Bruce’s miniscule reaction.

“You recorded it.”

“Duh.” Tim made himself comfortable on Bruce again and they hummed along with the theme song.


End file.
